Secrets of Savannah
by SVUlover4015
Summary: While in the witness protection program, Olivia adjusts to life in Georgia. Eventually, having to go back to New York to testify, she faces the challenge of keeping her former identity hidden from her family in Savannah, and her Savannah life hidden from the squad she hasn't seen in nearly three and a half years.
1. Savannah

_**I hope you all enjoy the plot and follow along. Please review! **_

* * *

Her heart raced as she was rushed from her apartment, told to pack up what she could in the next ten minutes, and to take whatever she absolutely needed. She had reached for the picture of her and Calvin, only to be stopped by a Marshall.

"We can't allow you to take that, due to the circumstances of possible exposure of you're true identity."

They had told her she was in danger, after being an important witness in the middle of one of SVU's cases connecting to a gang that ran a trafficking ring. It was highly recommended she stay in hiding before trial, until they got the men they needed, but had to go in secret, not having any of her squad know about it.

"At least let me take the only picture I have of me and my mother"

The Marshall looks at her seriously, only slightly nodding, while gesturing her to hurry.

"I don't understand why you have to make me do this in the middle-"

"Detective-please."

She grabs her long navy coat and walks out with the two tall men, only to leave the apartment alone, realizing she may not return for a long time.

* * *

A half hour later, they're at JFK, and one man drives the SUV off, while the other steps out of the SUV with Olivia, taking her small carry on out of the back.

He takes Olivia off to the side, close enough to feel the heat radiating off each other. The Marshall pulls out a leather wallet, placing it in her hand.

"This is your new identity, and you are only to go by this identity. Expenses are taken care of, as well as housing, medical needs, and transport needs. After we land in Georgia, we'll stay in a hotel for the rest of the night, then in the morning, I'll show you where you'll be staying, and then I'm off. Got it?"

"Got it." She says quickly

"Gate thirty-four, United airlines to Savannah, Georgia."

* * *

The flight is an hour and half, Olivia staring out the window, while the Marshall sips on a Canada Dry, allowing himself to relax a bit. Olivia thinks about what Cragen, Munch, Amaro, Rollins, Fin and Warner will be told about her sudden disappearance. The flight eventually lands and Olivia is half asleep, tired from being interrupted in the middle of the night.

The ride to the hotel is quiet, passing by the lights of Savannah, passing by the airport and into a close nearby hotel. Their rooms are adjoined by a door, but he gives her the privacy to sleep and shower, until he wakes her up at ten in the morning, by knocking on her door.

"Time to get up and going, I'm on a time budget here."

She turns in her bed, groaning from having to get up.

* * *

"Alright, I've had your car in the parking lot, I want you to drive to the address and to get to know the area."

"Alright.." She says, agreeing to his statement

She walks through the parking lot with the Marshall, where he guides her to a silver compact BMW.

"Alright, here's your ride."

"A bit fancy?"

He chuckles a bit while he unlocks the car

"It's a bit different from that mustang of yours , but thought this would do you good."

"Alright then, I think it will." Olivia says smirking a bit

* * *

"Okay, turn right here and pull up in front here."

It had taken a good twenty minutes from the airport hotel to the house they pulled up to.

"Alright, this is where I leave you off. Here's the keys, now go inside and in the kitchen drawer next to the sink are necessary papers and your resume. If at any point you need to contact me, my number is in your new cell phone located inside, labeled under "Mark"

Olivia nods, exiting her car, taking the luggage out of the back and walking up to a tan colored Victorian home, with a porch leading to a front door colored red and white trimmed windows. A bench sits on the porch, while old lamps hang from the ceiling. She unlocks the door and slips inside, facing a stair case straight in the door way, and on her right, the living room, which she enters, taking note of the dark orange color, adding warmth to the environment. Surprisingly the room is furnished with tan sofas and a black lounge next to a glass table with fresh flowers placed in it. In the opposite of the room stands a chimney and a flat screen tv on a stand next to it. Several paintings accommodate the walls. The door through the living room reveals a kitchen with brand new appliances and then a breakfast nook exposed by sunlight coming through the windows. A bathroom is off to the side of the breakfast nook.

Up the stairs, she discovers the master bathroom, painted pastel blue, with a large tub and shower, along with a counter with two sinks and two mirrors. Soon, she discovers the master bedroom connected to the bathroom, barely painted a noticeable green, decorated with a chimney and windows, along with furniture and a large closet. The other two bedrooms towards the end of the house, one painted yellow, the other two toned with tan and a deep red, decorated with guest beds. One more bathroom is located near the top of the stairway.

She never had the chance to have an entire house to herself, not since her mother had been drunk and left her alone to fend for herself. Now, this house was hers, and she doesn't know for how long. Olivia makes her way to the master bedroom, opening the door to the closest, only to find it fully filled with several types of clothes. She sorts through them, realizing they're her size, but they're not the blazers or work pants she's used to. They're jeans, sweats, blouses, t shirts, comfortable clothing she never got to relax in. In her section of fancy clothing, dresses she'd never wear, but the shoes are probably one of the advantages.

Her luggage is unpacked, with the few things she brought with her. She places one of the few pictures of herself and her mother next to her bed. The other, placed on the chimney ledge and one in the kitchen. It's about noon in the afternoon, and she gets hungry, only opening the cabinets to find out its empty, as well as the fridge. Great, they gave her clothes, a house, a damn sixty thousand dollar car but couldn't give her food?

Before she leaves, she takes her new cell phone with her, as well as reading her new resume. A job is already placed for as a high paying secretary in a law firm. She starts in a week. After she reads everything, she goes out to her car, figuring out the gps system, and eventually getting her way to a grocery store near by. Clark's deli and market, that's what it was called. She'd bought a few deli sandwiches for the next day or two, and bought a fairly large amount of groceries to accommodate her for a while.

Arriving back at the house with a few wrong turns, she pulled up to the curb in front of her house, glad the parking spot was still there. A few neighbors were out watching their kids circle the block. She placed the grocery bags on the porch stairs before she opened the door. A few bags in, and a few more to go, she's stopped by a tall man, around her age.

"Hey there, care for some help?"

In New York, she would immediately say no, but she'd heard the southerners down here offered generosity, and the southern hospitality wasn't something to say no to.

"Sure." Olivia says softly, watching him grab the the three bags left

"Just follow me, and you can place them on the counter."

"Alright."

He follows behind her, keeping the door open, which comforts her, allowing her not to feel trapped with a man she just met.

He places the bags on the counter, and she takes a quick look at him. He stands about six foot one with wearing a white cowboy hat, exposing some light brown hair, slight scruff, with green eyes, while he sports a gray Atlanta falcons football shirt and jeans with black cowboy boots. He reminded her of a older version of Liam Hemsworth.

"Scott Leary, I live next door." Scott smiles putting his hand out, making Olivia smile lightly as she takes his hand

"I'm-" for a second, she remembers reading her information on the papers provided, remembering she had kept her first name, but a different last name.

"Olivia Addison."

"Nice to meet you Olivia. I heard you just moved in."

"Yeah."

"I really appreciate the help." Olivia says softly as Scott makes his way out the door

Before she closes the door, he turns and dips his hat at her

"Hope you find it well here, cya miss"

Olivia smiles.

"Thank you."

Olivia closes the door behind her and walks into her kitchen, reaching for the deli sandwich and ice tea. She makes her way upstairs, walking through the glass slide door and onto the back porch. She sits down on the lounge chair, and finds her self looking over the city of Savannah, Georgia.

* * *

_**Please leave a review. :) **_


	2. Dancing

**_Excuse any typos, but I hope you like it. Please take your time to review._**

* * *

The night before Olivia had been told she was leaving, she had known in advance about the witness protection program. She didn't know when she what time she'd be leaving, or if she had time to tell Cragen that she was "taking personal leave" for a while. Or for however long it would take for trial to actually approach.

She hadn't said goodbye, nor did she have the choice to, she needed to keep herself hidden from the world that knew her as Olivia Benson. The law firm she worked at was usually busy, but she kept pace as the secretary for main person who owned half of the firm. Her boss was a woman in her late thirties, but looked great for age, blonde, green eyes, and tall, about five ten. Amy Garety, that's what her name was. She'd offered to take Olivia around, introducing her to the area.

Amy had dropped her back at the law firm. Olivia had driven home on the Friday night, coming home while the sun was slowly setting. She was in a dress and heels, her hair up, falling down to the sides. Unlocking the door to the empty house, she enters it, closing it behind her and dropping her bag on the kitchen counter, taking out a beer. Before opening it, her door bell rings, and she puts it down, walking down the hallway, her heels clicking behind her. She swings open the door, coming face to face with the green eyed man again.

"Hey there Olivia" Scott says, drawling out her name

"Hi Mr. Leary" she had faintly forgotten his first name, she hadn't talked to him in a week, but had seen him leave his house a few times

"Please, call me Scott."

"Alright, Scott. You can come in if you would like"

Olivia tries to be polite, letting herself invite a man she only met once into her home

"No, it's quite alright, I just wanted to know if you would like to accompany me to the Friday night tavern party, down near the river."

Olivia slightly blushes, she hasn't done much in the city yet, except spending time in the empty house

"Sure. Meet you outside in twenty?" Olivia smiles

"Alright, I'll be seeing you." Scott says softly, smiling

It's the mid seventies, and she wears a short sleeve black shirt that dips slightly, but enough to be casual. She wears light blue jeans with the ankles rolled a bit, and cream color flats. Her hair is naturally wavy from being up all day. After twenty minutes, she leaves her house, finding Scott outside, leaning on the only car she could recognize from miles away.

"You own a 65 mustang?" She says , her hands tucked in her back pockets as she approached him

"Sure do, it was my fathers."

"Wow, it's a nice color too."

She smiles softly, dipping her head and then moving her hair out of her eyes.

"Hop on in."

Scott holds the door open to the passenger side of the mustang and she gets in, allowing him to close the door

* * *

"Let me guess, New York?"

"What?"

She'd zoned out for a second as she sipped the beer given to her

"Some words, you sure sound like a New Yorker."

"That noticeable huh?" Olivia responds

Scott chuckles softly, then motioning to the bar tender for another round of beers

"I'm good, it's fine." Olivia says, brushing her hair out of her face

"Alright then...how about a dance?"

"I can't dance"

"I'm sure you can, come on."

Scott puts his hand out, staring into her eyes as he watches her take his hand and allow him to gesture her onto the nearby dance floor

The band starts playing an upbeat country style song, and the crowd starts filing onto the dance floor. The men take a grab of their partners, while starting to dance spinning together and then the entire line moving into a circle.

"May I have this dance?" Scott says, slightly joking

Olivia takes his hand, and he spins her, finding a break in the line and joining in. As they dance, she looks at him, slightly laughing at the fact that she can't dance.

"You know Olivia, you're not that bad."

She laughs out loud, allowing Scott to lead. Later, after a few dances, he sits down and she follows.

"I think I'm done for the night." Scott says softly, drinking the rest of his beer down

* * *

"Glad you could come Olivia, I hope you'll find yourself liking Savannah very much."

He stands at the bottom of her porch stairs as she stands at the top, turning to open her door.

"Thanks for the invite. I had fun."

"Good night Olivia."

* * *

"Where's Liv?" Fin asks

"Not sure, I didn't get a call from her this morning."

Cragen interupts Amaro's sentence, standing in the middle of the squad room

"She's taking some time. Don't know how long."

"Everything alright Cap?"

"As far as I know, yea."

Cragen goes back into his office, and Amaro stares at the desk in front of him. He looks at Rollins, Fin and Munch. He picks up his phone and dials her cell.

"We're sorry, the number you are trying to reach is not available or no longer in service."

He listens to the operator voice and hangs up.

"She isn't picking up."

"Nick, leave the woman alone, she's taking time off, probably needs it without all the ringing." Fin says, trying reassure him

"Just relax, we gotta a vic waitin at Mercy."

* * *

It was Saturday, and she'd slept in until eleven, she'd realized she had no where to go, and it was every once in a blue moon she actually had time to sleep in. She'd missed walking into the squad room, finding the cheap coffee Munch made, finding Fin at his desk with Rollins trying to show him how to use something, and Nick waiting at his desk, across from hers.

At moments she wondered if others missed her, if others were trying to find her. She wondered if she'd ever settle down in this place. Her thoughts made her wonder, her eyes drifting shut and sinking into an oblivion of thoughts.

To be continued.

* * *

_**please review and follow.**_


	3. Charleston

_**Excuse any typos, I hope you all like this chapter. Don't forget to review.**_

* * *

Four months into arriving, she'd been out with him dozens of times. Christmas time came, and he'd invited her over for Christmas Day with his family next door. She didn't have anyone anyways. But with him, she'd felt a spark, she'd felt like she wouldn't feel that she needed to walk away. But falling for him meant giving up a big chunk of herself. Although maybe that happened no matter who she fell for. Olivia had a quick wit, and men flocked her. She'd date them for a few weeks, then discard them as if they were an article of clothing that didn't quite fit-apparently with no hard feelings on either side. She partied hard in the local bars but didn't bring it home with her.

Cragen never got calls because she had missed a shift, or no had she ever needed someone to drive her home, and no one would ever see her stumble down stairs. But no one had seen Olivia Benson let anyone get too close. Sure she'd dated guys completely unaware of her intellect, only wanting to get home with her, but she hadn't been able to settle down with any one. During her days in the NYPD, she had a life she could handle and at least pretend to be happy, but now she had a life to actually handle, and she was actually happy.

During her first year in Savannah, after dating Scott for nearly a year, they had spent holidays together, spent weekends together, and weeknights. She never allowed a man to get this close. But Scott had changed everything. He had helped Olivia let people in, he'd help her learn how to let others love her. How to not run away from a situation she couldn't handle. Eleven months together and he invited up to Charleston, South Carolina, where his family lived. It was a two hour drive, but he'd put on an album of country songs and started singing to them. Scott made her laugh with the ridiculous deep voice he had used. Road trips with him were always the best with him, and she enjoyed every second with him.

"Here, get a twenty from my wallet"

Scott takes on of his hands off the wheel, taking his wallet out from his back pocket and handing it to Olivia.

"Why?"

"There's a Cook-Out at the next exit."

"Wait what's Cook-Out?"

"Only the best take out Southern food in South Carolina."

Olivia looks at him oddly for a second

"You don't have them back in New York do you?"

"Guess not." Olivia says, laughing as they pulled up to a drive through

"I'll order for us."

He pulls up in front of the ordering machine.

"Two pulled pork barbecue specials."

He pulls up toward the next window. Olivia hands him the twenty dollar bill to pay, and puts the change back in his wallet. Before closing the wallet, she notices the picture of them taken about four months ago at Easter. It was a candid photo of him leaning in the door way next to her as they clinked glasses of wine together in mid laugh. He had told her it was his favorite photo of them. He had smiled at her after the photo was taken, and he had kissed her while his family looked for a brief moment, happy for him to have a woman he loved in his life.

They had reached his family's house, and they had parked the car in the drive through which had four other cars parked. The house was large, peach colored and with a balcony in the front on the second floor. It reminded Olivia of a plantation house. Over holidays, she had met his family, but hadn't visited them with him.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." She responds, smiling as she tugs on his hand a bit.

Scott wraps his hand around hers and kisses the top of her hand.

They rang a door bell to the house, and Olivia saw a person approach the door through the glass oval window on the door. The door swings open and Olivia is smothered with a hug from his father. His father was a sweet man who deeply cared for his children. His mother was a bit on the rough side, hard to get used to but when she did get used to someone, she was a sweet heart. There was no problem between her and Olivia, because she came to liking Olivia a lot.

"Hey John" Olivia says softly hugging him

John releases her and called for Scott's mother.

"Vivian, Scott's here with Liv!"

"Don't let them wait any longer, tell them to come in." Vivian says from a back room

"Come on in"

* * *

Scott's entire family was there, and Olivia had met his two brothers and one sister yet again. She had along met distant relatives, grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins. They had eaten outside on the back patio, where it faced a bare valley. It was calm, and Olivia thought of the months she had spent with him. She had learned he liked to get out early to do activities, that he liked long calm walks with someone, that he would let God give him as many children he was blessed with, and that he liked tough women. Sundays were special to him because that's when he went to mass. Olivia didn't believe, or maybe she didn't choose to. She had grown up with a drunk as a mother, and once, she had tried praying, to whatever was there to supposedly make everything alright. She wondered if things would actually get better. But her mother kept drinking, and kept spewing words at her, blaming her.

Olivia hadn't told him about her mother, or how Serena abused her. Scott had convinced her to go church with her a few times. She didn't hate it, or favor it. She was content with it. Her mind couldn't comprehend how people believed in a higher body, believing someone could help when needed. Scott respected the hell out of her though, he made sure not to push boundaries, maybe because he hadn't had the chance to push any. Olivia hadn't told him the things she'd always kept to herself. He didn't know her vulnerabilities just yet. Scott hadn't known she still had occasional dreams about her mother, or that she didn't let people love her, until now. But Scott was someone she felt comfortable with, no tension, complete opposites, yes, but she loved him.

The entire family had been sitting together outside, while Scott stood up at the end of the table.

He raised his glass of wine up, while everyone followed.

"I'm glad to be here with my family and of course, Olivia."

Olivia smiles at him.

"Mind coming up here?"

Olivia looks at him and then his parents. She gets out of the chair she's settle on and stands next to him, allowing him to wrap an arm around her waist.

"Olivia Addison,"

At the moment she feels slightly guilty, having him believe that's her full name, but at the moment she's content to be with him and only him.

"You've changed my life for good, and I don't think I'd be anywhere else but with you."

It's when she sees him put his wine glass on the table, and then leaning down on one knee. He takes both her hands in his and looks up at her, drawing her in with his bright green eyes.

"Will you marry me?"

He pulls put a ring, bare from its box, but holds it, curling it in her fist. Her breath stops, and she nods. Scott envelops her into a hug, kissing the side of head and then releasing her, placing the ring on her ring finger. His family stands, rushing towards them, giving one another hugs. Olivia's heart could jump out of her chest right now, but at the moment she's happy with Scott, with Savannah, she's happy that she's led her life to this.

* * *

Scott had asked her to marry him, and she had said yes. She felt as if it was all pretend because she was only in Savannah to prevent herself from getting hurt while trial awaited for a case. She realized it wasn't an undercover job, and she knew it was her life, and as long as she kept certain things to herself, she'd be alright. And right now, she was considered a soon to be married woman. Engaged, and with someone that cared for her, someone who she felt complete with. Whenever the trial news came, she'd have to show up in New York, a changed woman. She had left Manhattan as a woman running from potential danger. Her mind thought of what the squad would say if she showed up again. She would show up, the case out away with a guilty verdict and then the squad bombarding her with questions, only she'd probably say _I'm Olivia Leary now, I was hiding out in Savannah, got married, and who knows, I might of had a kid or two._

It's then she recognizes a fear of having to tell Scott the truth. She would be married to a man she promised she would take care of in sickness and health. Someone she'd stick to for the rest of her life. She would have to tell him and his entire family that she was a sex crimes cop in the NYPD who was put in the witness protection program to prevent getting killed. Her head ached at the thought until Scott interrupts her by knocking on the bathroom door.

"Liv?"

"Sorry, I'll be out."

"No it's fine, just wanted to make sure you were okay."

She smiles to herself, allowing herself to be thankful for Scott.

* * *

_**Don't forget to leave a review. :) **_


	4. Astrid

_**I'm so sorry for such a large hiatus for this fiction, school got in the way but now I, on vacation so I've decided to gift you all with this chapter. I hope you all enjoy and please review.**_

* * *

Chapter 4

She watches her run out of the kitchen and into the arms of Scott. He envelops her into a hug at knee length. He'd always gotten home from the firehouse at reasonable times. It was Friday night and he was free for the night. Astrid begins to drag Scott by the hand and into the living room. They'd bought a new house in a different area of Savannah, big enough for all of them to fit in and the living room was big enough for everything, and it was Astrid favorite spot to play.

They'd been married for two years, and two months later, Olivia had gotten pregnant with Astrid. Within the next few months, they had found a larger house in Savannah, moving in after Christmas with his relatives. During Christmas, she was two months into her pregnancy, and they had decided to tell his family on Christmas morning.

_"Viv, come on, the ham can wait!" John says_

_Vivian comes through the door with oven mits on while everyone gathers around the living room. Scott and Olivia stand next to each other in front of the tree with an envelope in each of their hands._

_"Mom, Dad, we both have a present for you. First, Dad you open this first, and then Mom, you can open up this one."_

_Scott gives him the envelope and Olivia gives Vivian her envelope. Scott's family looks on as they watch John open it, reading it._

_"We want to thank you for the wonderful parents and in laws you've been. You support us one hundred percent all the way, and we wanted to thank you for taking care of the two of us, and one more thing..."_

_He looks at the card, confused._

_"It ends there."_

_"Vivian, open yours." Olivia says smiling_

_Vivian tears the envelope open, taking out a Christmas card, opening it._

_"And then there were three"_

_Vivian looks up, confused for a second, until Scott's sister, Angie, screams excitedly._

_"Oh my god" she says covering her mouth_

_It's then Vivian and John put the card together, putting the puzzle together._

_"You're expecting?!" Vivian says_

_Scott nods smiling as Vivian approaches Olivia._

_"We're gonna be grandparents?!"_

_"Yes." Olivia replies smiling_

She remembers it so easily, one of the milestones in her life. Now, Astrid was a one a half year old mumbling words and walking all over the place. A July fourth baby was what Scott had called her. They'd been near the river to watch the fireworks being shot off from the boats when she had told him it was time.

_"Scott, let's go"_

_"The fireworks haven't started"_

_"No I mean it's time"_

Scott had freaked, going into medical mode, asking questions. He offered to even carry her if he had to, she knew he was strong enough since he was a fireman but she wasn't in much pain. That night, Astrid Leary had been born at 10:45 at night, a July fourth baby. She had called her Astrid, finding the name unique and beautiful after looking Scott had suggested it.

Now, Olivia was looking at Scott playing with Astrid. She had deep brown colored hair and her mother's face structure, while she had the green eyes of her father. Scott possessed a strong capability to keep doing something until he finished it, and he could already see Astrid trying to climb the couch, lifting herself and then landing on her feet. Scott would help her, making her happy.

Three and a half years in Savannah and she had an entirely different life than before. She was now watching her husband play with her daughter. Her own daughter that's her own blood and flesh, something she'd longed for. But three and half years away from New York, away from who she was, is something she misses, but it's something she's not sure of how to return. It's something that's in the past and that she can't go back to.

* * *

It's nearly two weeks later, in the middle of January with a slight breeze and weather in the mid forties and fifties. She's gotten used to the weather, but she always missed the New York blizzards. Scott's left for the firehouse and Astrid sleeps upstairs. Her cell phone rings and she sees the caller I.D, surprised to see that it's from Mark, the Marshall who had helped her get settled here.

"Hello?"

"Olivia?"

"Yes, this is her."

"Are you alone?"

She doesn't bother to mention the sleeping child that's upstairs but tells him she's alone.

"We got the guys, they're locked up waiting for trial and we need you to testify against them"

"What about-"

She stops herself in her tracks, wondering if he knows about her family.

"Yes, Olivia, you're family won't be notified, but you will have to deal with it."

"How'd you know?"

"You think I wouldn't find out? I've gotta meet up with you, I'm in Savannah, meet me at four at Garety's"

* * *

She had told Scott she was meeting up with an old friend she had met before him. Scott had gotten home early and Astrid had jumped into her arms. She pulls up to Garety's diner and had found Mark, seeing him sitting at a booth. He had gotten up and hugged her, only to make it seem like old friends in case anyone Olivia knew happened to walk in and see what she was doing with another man. She sits down and looks at him, and Mark eyes the ring on her hand.

"So Scott Leary huh? "

"Yeah, two years."

"I heard there's a third one." He says, smiling

Olivia nods softly, taking out her phone and showing him a picture of Astrid.

"Looks just like you."

"How am I supposed to tell them I'm not who I really am and that I'm a NYPD cop hiding until trial?"

Mark sees that she's frustrated and touches her arm slightly

"Olivia, I can't help you with that but I can only help you get there."

She suddenly realizes one thing, that she disappeared off the face of the earth in her squad room. No body knows what happened to her, or the fact that she is just "taking time".

"My squad, how am I supposed to come back?"

"What about my family? How am I supposed to tell them?"

"If you choose to return to New York after trial, we can help you settle back in, including your job and arrangements, but right now, trial date is set for next week, starting Monday. Your tickets and hotel arrangements are already settled."

Mark hands her an envelope and she takes it. Mark starts to get up, fixing his jacket before saying one more thing.

"One more thing, don't communicate with any old friends before trial."

Olivia nods, and watches him leave. Olivia leaves afterwards and drives back home.

She opens the door to the house, finding Scott in the kitchen with Astrid, already having dinner prepared. Olivia makes salad, and Scott comes behind her, hugging her and kissing her on the cheek.

"I've got a business trip coming up next week, I have to leave this Sunday."

She feels bad having to lie, knowing that he deserves the truth but can't know yet.

"Where to?"

"New York, it's meetings for new branches to be set up for the law firm."

"For how long?"

The first thing she notices is his southern drawl in his words, making her blush, but she doesn't know how long.

"So far just a couple of days. I'll probably be back by Friday."

She honestly doesn't know, she doesn't know how her squad will react to her coming out of the blue three and a half years later. She doesn't know the latest news and she doesn't know if they would be harsh towards her. And she doesn't know what she'll say to Scott and Astrid about who she really is. All she knows is that she can't mess it up.

* * *

_**Please review.**_

_**next up: Olivia arrives in New York**_


	5. New York

Chapter 5

"Alright, I'll see you when I get back." Olivia says, kissing Scott

Astrid runs up to her and Olivia holds her in a hug. She doesn't know if she'll return as the woman she is now or as she was when she left New York.

"Buy bye" Astrid says letting go of Olivia

Scott gets back into the car after strapping Astrid in. Olivia stands under the airport sign for domestic flights and walks into the entrance. Once she enters, she meets Mark at the security check takes her jacket off and shoes, placing them in the bins and putting it on the security table.

"We'll be staying at a hotel for the next two nights, then starting Monday, that's when you testify." Mark says quickly

"Alright."

* * *

"Olivia, you ready?"

"I don't think I'll ever be."

Mark takes his keys and phone off the desk while Olivia grabs a coat. She had to buy an overcoat here, because in Savannah, she didn't have a need for the long overcoats she always wore in New York. She wears fitting slacks and a v neck sweater under her coat. She tucks her hair behind her ears, and walks out the door, following Mark.

The ride to the courthouse is silent, and she becomes nervous as they enter the court house. The hall is empty while everyone is packed in. Her squad has no idea that she's here, or that she's been living in a complete different state for three and a half years. Or the fact that she's married now with a child. Maybe they'd gone to her apartment, noticed she had moved out, noticing she wouldn't answer her phone. It's then she sees Mark pop out of the door to the court, and he motions for her to come towards him.

"It's time. I'll meet you out on the steps after."

* * *

She slips into the court room unnoticed, she sees the back of the heads of her squad, but they don't notice yet. Not even Barba who's responsible for getting her here. He'd been informed that she would be able to testify, and that she was vital to get these guys put away. He hadn't talked to her, and her not to him. All he needed was her to show up. He knew that she was somewhere in this world, still alive and breathing, but not in witness protection. A couple months after leaving New York, she had asked Mark to contact Cragen, telling him she was okay. All Cragen knew was that she was put into witness protection and that was it. He wasn't to tell anyone.

She snaps out of her thoughts when she hears her name.

"Calling Olivia Benson to the stand." The judge repeats after Barba

She stares ahead, and then she sees her squad, turning around and finding her walking down the middle of the aisle. She makes it to the stand and she sits. Her squad sits straight up now, looking at her. She toys with her hands in her lap, taking her wedding ring off, slipping it into her pocket.

Barba begins to ask questions and she looks down, answering the questions.

later...

As she waits outside the courthouse, Mark breaks the news for her, telling her that the perps were found guilty and put away for life. People file out of the courthouse, and she waits at the bottom of the stair case. She doesn't turn around but here's a few footsteps and they stop where she is.

She hears her name being called by a familiar voice.

"Liv?"

She turns around, the wind hitting her cold in the face. Then she sees her squad looking at her. Straight in the face. The first person she notices is Nick, she knows he would be mad, just abandoning him right there, after he protects her night and day. And here she is back in their territory after three and a half years.

Nick looks at her in shock. It's then she sees Rollins, Fin, Barba, Cap and Munch. The last time they had saw her, she had short hair, cropped to the shoulders, and now she had medium hair, past her shoulders, a brown color with lighter highlights, in her natural wavy form. She had lost weight after Astrid, but not to look completely different, just enough to look...different. Her hands shake on her sides as she eyes everyone.

Mark, who stands off to the side nods to her. She knows she has the hotel for herself for as long as she needs, and she can contact him when she needs of, but right now, he leaves her alone. She's faced towards her squad. She feels as if she could crawl into a hole right now.

"I can explain ."

"No Liv, right now I think you should explain now." Nick says interrupting her

She understands why he would be mad. She disappeared off the face of the earth. She looks at Cragen and Barba who nod at her. Amaro notices the gesture.

"You-"

Nick stops for a second, rubbing his hand over his face and then returning to facing Olivia.

"You two knew about something?"

"Just meet me at Barba's office okay?"

Olivia looks at them before dismissing, walking away and meeting with Mark who sends her in a cab to Barba's office.

later...

"You want me to come?" Mark asks

"No, it's fine. I can handle this."

"Alright, I'll be at the hotel."

Olivia gets out of the cab, knowing she's the last to come due to the New York traffic.

She enters the building, finding her way into the corridor where his office is. She finds the office, the blinds closed from the outside world. She knocks on the door and finds herself entering he room where her squad sits. She doesn't sit, but instead she stands in front of the suspect pin board.

"I apologize for my absence for the past three and a half years. The night that I was sent that threat, I went home like everything was fine, I get them all the time. Then in the middle of the night, u.s. Marshall's told me I was now admitted into the witness protection program and that's when I took my flight out of state."

Munch looks at her, looking at Cap.

"You know about this?"

"At first, no. I was contacted later and not told to divulge any information."

"And Barba?"

"I didn't know until we finally were able to proceed with trial, that's when I was informed. I contacted Olivia once to go over her testimony. All I knew was that she was in the WPP."

"Wow, the two I trust, in fact the three I trust the most and this is how it happens."

Olivia looks at him with a sorrowful look.

"Well where the hell have you been for three and a half years?" Nick snaps getting out of his chair

"For the past three and a half years I've been living in Savannah."

"Georgia?" Rollins says softly, knowing the area fairly well

"No Florida." Munch says

"Really?" Fin says softly

"Yeah, really"

Olivia looks at her squad, not sure of what to say. She knows she won't tell them about Scott or Astrid yet. She doesn't feel ready yet, and she doesn't feel ready to come back to New York yet. And that's all she knows.


	6. Return

to my readers, im sorry for such a long hiatus and i once again apoligize, but ill present you with a new chapter, and i hope you all like it so please review! :)

* * *

Chapter 6

She had told them she had to fly back to Savannah to collect some things before coming back. Accept she wasn't sure if she was going to come back, or if she was going to tell the squad nor her family who she was or what she had now that she couldn't leave behind. A family.

* * *

"So how are you going to work this out?" Mark asks as the plane taxis onto the runway

"What do you mean? Returning to New York? Telling my family that I'm actually a New York cop in witness protection, trying to stay safe the last three and a half years? Or what about my squad? Tell them I haven't just been living in Savannah, I happened to get married and have a kid?"

"Living double lives is hard enough, you don't want to keep doing it."

* * *

The cab pulls up in front of the house, it's nearing sunset and she sees the lights on inside. She had Cragen on speed dial, in preparation to tell him she would be there within the next two days again. Olivia opens the door and hears the running of small feet rushing towards her wrapping onto her legs.

"Momma!" Astrid hollers, wrapping tightly around Olivia's legs

As Scott walks down the hallway towards her, Olivia picks up Astrid, bringing her as she rolls her suitcase behind her. She kisses Scott and then puts Astrid down, who runs into another room.

"How was New York?"

"Fine, it's cold." She says softly taking her jacket off and hanging it on the coat rack

She pauses, looking at Scott who eyes her hand, her bare hand with no ring. Olivia immediately knows what he's thinking about, and she answers before he questions her.

"It's New York City you know, I took it off so I wouldn't get mugged." Olivia says softly

* * *

They're sitting in the backyard, surrounded by heat lamps and strands of lights. Astrid had gone to sleep. Dinner was simple, pasta that Scott cooked and then a beer after dinner for her. It's then she speaks up, letting Scott know she has something to discuss.

"Scott, I've got something to say, and before you freak out, know that everything between you me and Astrid is real."

"What do you mean?" Scott says looking at Olivia

Olivia sits up in her chair taking a swig of her beer, finally taking a breath.

"Three and a half years ago, I lived in Manhattan, as a kid I grew up in Manhattan with my mother who who had me, when she was raped."

Olivia continues, looking at him.

"She developed into an alcoholic and abused me, but I eventually escaped, joined the police academy and became a cop. She died years ago but I've been a cop for a long time, up until three and a half years ago. I had been working for the New York City Manhattan special vicitims unit as a detective. My partner and I were working on a case and it had me in a dangerous situation, dangerous enough for me to be put into witness protection. I was Olivia Benson, but you know me as Olivia Addison."

"This was a lie the entire time?" Scott starts

"Just hear me out first okay" Olivia interrupts, continuing

"I hadn't expected to meet the greatest man I could love, and especially hadn't expected to have Astrid. You and her are my only family, I had to leave my family back in New York, but you guys are my family, and I need you to understand. I was in New York for the trial, they caught the men and now my old squad is expecting me to return, but the fact is they don't know about you guys, and I was hoping you would understand enough for both of you to come up and meet them so I can explain."

"You're saying you want to move back to New York and have us come with you?"

Olivia looks down, knowing its a lot to ask.

"We've gone through quite a lot of shit Olivia, but I think the past few years with you are defiantly worth it. The thing is, how are we going to tell Astrid?"

"I don't know, I think she deserves to know."

"She won't understand Olivia, she's only two."

"I've got a way to tell her. We'll tell her in the morning."

* * *

"Liv, how are we going to work all this out, you know moving?"

"I don't know honestly, but we'll figure it out."

"Lets go tell her" Olivia says, lifting herself out of the bed.

"Mommy and me and you are all going to a big new house, and we are going to see Mommy's old work."

"Move?" Astrid says tumbling her words out

"To New York! It's nice, you'll like it!" Scott says to Astrid

Astrid has a smile on her face, where she's happy enough to know that they're moving.

"We're going to visit Mommy's work tomorrow, so we will be going on a plane tomorrow." Scott says

Astrid nods and then gets back into her bed, tired from her day of playing.

* * *

Olivia and Scott leave the room and go to theirs, taking out suitcases and clothes. It quiet where Olivia knows there's a bit of distance Olivia has to cover with Scott. She's packing her heavy clothes for the cold weather when Scott says something from the bathroom. Olivia doesn't quite hear him so she asks him to repeat it.

"How come you decide to tell me now?"

"I had to wait and see, it's not that I didn't trust you, I had to protect my family from whoever might want to hurt you."

Scott nods looking at her and then walking to his suitcase, putting a sweatshirt in.

"Why special victims unit?"

"Well after what my mother went through, I just felt like I could possibly help others out of situations like this, or help them get justice for what had been done to them."

Scott keeps coming with questions as she packs.

"Have you ever gotten shot?"

"Surprisingly no, I've came close though. I've been stabbed, held at gunpoint, attacked, you know the general stuff besides a bullet."

Scott looks at her, wondering what the attack must of been.

"How'd you get attacked?"

Olivia's mind flashes back to the basement but shakes her head shakes the thought.

"Scott, I'm not up to talking about much of that right now, you just found out I'm actually a cop, and I think we need to adjust to that, we've got a big day ahead of us, and I think we should get to sleep."

"Alright, night Liv." Scott says softly, kissing Olivia on the cheek.

* * *

She looks round the kitchen, grabbing snacks for Astrid and packing them in a carry on. Scott trails behind her with Astrid in his arms.

"When we land, we're meeting Mark, the man that helped me get situated here. He's going to help us explain to my squad, you know."

Scott nods softly as they walk out the door, seeing the awaiting cab in front of the house.

Olivia let's Scott and Astrid settle into the hotel while she contacts Mark.

"Hello?" Olivia says into the phone

"Olivia, how are you?"

"Good for now, but they know, just not my squad."

"Alright, I'll be sending a car to you for the U.S. Marshall's office.

* * *

"This is U.S. Marshall Mark..." Olivia says trailing off, realizing she doesn't have his last name

"Scott Leary, and this is Astrid" Scott says shaking Marks hand

"I was the U.S. Marshall that sent Olivia to Savannah, I'm also here to help her get back into society, making sure everything goes back to where it was."

Scott nods while Olivia nervously looks around.

Mark stacks a few files on his desk while he speaks to Scott.

"We're going to the sixteenth precinct and we'll be introducing you to the squad as Olivia explains, but then that's when I go from there."

"Alright."

"Ready?" Mark says

* * *

She takes a deep breath before starting. She's in Cragen's office with Mark. She stands in front of the desk as starts with a nervous voice.

Olivia takes her hands out of her pockets to take a picture out of her pocket. Cragen eyes her hand, noticing the ring on her left hand. Olivia hands a picture of Scott and Astrid together to Cragen .Cragen takes the picture, looking at it without expression. Before he can ask questions, Olivia asks Mark to bring Scott and Astrid in.

Mark leaves the room for a few seconds while Scott and Astrid enter Cragen's office, walking past the squad that stares at the father who walks his daughter to Cragen's office, and surprisingly she looks a lot like Olivia.

"Don, this is Scott Leary and my daughter, Astrid."

"I knew she must of been related to you, she sure looks like you." Cragen's says softly

"Nice to meet sir." Scott says

Cragen's expression isn't mad, but happy for Olivia. He wasn't the type to get angry for seeing Olivia happy. He wonders how the squad will react though.

"Cragen, mind bringing the squad in?"

Cragen moves towards the door and then calls them in. Surprisingly, Barba is in the group pile in a minute later while they see Olivia yet again. They stand at her attention as she settles in standing behind Cragen's desk while Scott and Astrid wait in the connecting room next door. Mark stands in front of the connecting door.

"You've all clearly wondered where the hell I've been what I've been doing."

"Before all of you start bombarding me with questions of my disappearance just wait"

" Throughout my time in Savannah gave me quite a few good experiences, some bad, but mostly good and year and a half ago-"

She hears the door click open, and Astrid comes in with Mark behind her.

"Astrid Leary was born."

Blank stares look at her, waiting for Olivia to confirm what they're guessing, whether or not this child is hers or not, because it sure looks like her.

"And this-"

Scott walks through the door next to Olivia, fixing the hair that's in front of Astrid's eyes.

"-is Scott Leary, my husband."

The squad stares at her, mouths almost open from the news having to be taken in


	7. New relations

Chapter 7

alright guys im sorry this is the end, its been a crazy few months i was taking care of my grandmother, and she passed very recently and its been very hard, and i love writing so here you go. please leave some revoews and look out for a new fanfictionNEWWWW

* * *

"All right, ready to go see more houses Astrid?"

They had left Cragens office and the squad alone to talk amongst each other. they had all met Scott and Astrid, becoming quite fond of them. Cragen had told her she could start back up anytime and she had responded that they were looking for houses. Munch offered to help but Olivia didn't take the offer.

"you think they like me?" Scott asks in the car

"you kidding me, of course they do, its just that theyre in shock since i just happened to disappear for like almost four years and have a kid, get married you know."

"oh ok, well what house are we looking at now?"

"its a home on roosevelt island, a island between manhattan and long island city, its an island home but it has huge space, three bedrooms, and two and half bathrooms."

"im assuming its more than 3 mil"

"its a bargain, only 1.1, i mean its asking a lot but we've pulled it together."

"lets just see"

* * *

Astrid runs through the hallway of the house, brushing past the listing agent, screaming "my room". Olivia laughs while she sees Scott

The house is spacious with lots of light, three stories. All of them are gathered at the top floor, looking at Astrid sit on the window pain looking out at Manhattan. Scott smiles at Olivia, nodding.

"I think is is the house." Olivia says to the real-estate agent

"Alright, we can have you sign papers right now if you'd like."

"Okay, lets do it" Scott interrupts

"Let's sit at the counter here"

* * *

"When are we gonna get there?" Astrid asks

They're piled into the range rover driving towards Roosevelt island. Following the three moving truck to a halt in front of the house, they pull over and get out of the car. The drivers all hop out of their trucks.

"Alright, so I've got bedroom furniture in truck number one, and two has the kitchen, while three has the living room."

"Okay, lets get started with the bedrooms first."

* * *

The doorbell rings, Astrid running to the door seeing through the door that its Olivia's entire squad. Olivia answers the door greeting Cragen first.

"Where's Scott?"

"He's just setting up in the kitchen go ahead and set yourselves up there."

Bottles of wine are poured and laughs are shared amongst each other.

"Guys, I've got an announcement, Scott is a firefighter and transferred into the Manhattan Fire Department as assistant Chief."

Munch, Rollins, Amaro, Cragen, Fin, and even Astrid clap excitedly, putting glasses in midair for him.

"To Olivia, Scott, and Astrid"

The clink of glasses echo throughout the house,


End file.
